What If
by NicoxMaki
Summary: What if, after years of loving the same person, she finally gives up and finds comfort in another. But what if, the one she loves finally tells her she loves her, but her heart has begun to sway towards the one who comforted her. HonoUmi, HonoEri, and one more pairing with Honoka. Read and Review
1. This One Way Love

Hello everyone, and this new story of mine was actually inspired by the idea of a long unrequited love that was let go and rebound love that soon took place. Anyways, once the rebound love began and the truth comes out, everything goes out of control. Yeah, I could make a fortune writing books and stuff, thanks to my crazy mind.

Hope you stick around for another new story of mine and I don't own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Honoka POV<p>

Years have already past and nothing's ever happened to this love of mine. It's always been unrequited, why, because I could never tell her and that it may ruin what we have. A beautiful friendship that's lasted years, which could easily be destroyed thanks to something we call "love".

I could never tell her and I don't think I ever will. If this love ever comes true, it has to be her that starts because I've waited so long and I love her so much. But, I'm ready to let go.

It's thanks to the fact that I love her so much, I don't want to hurt her because of how I feel. I don't mind if I continue to be hurt, but I just can't stand seeing her torn on making a decision to accept or reject me, so I stay quiet and silently let my heart bleed. I know that even if I'm so close to her, I am still so far.

For I know and believe this is all we'll ever be, "Best Friends."

"Honoka, it's almost time for practice, shall we go?" I hear the one I love kindly asking me along with our other best friend.

"Yeah, let's go Umi-chan, Kotori-chan." I gather my things and walk towards them, but as soon as we're all walking side-by-side. I walk slower, letting them be ahead of me.

Letting her slip away and slowly be out of my sight. And I know, that it will happen someday, the day that I'm completely broken and torn in two as I watch her find her happiness in another. The day that I'll completely disappear from her eyes and be replaced by another.

But she notices my missing presence and turns around. "Honoka, what're you doing walking so slow. We're going to be late, hurry up, okay."

As soon as she says that, I catch up as quickly as I can. "Okay, Umi-chan," and I'm at her side once again.

I smile a little that she noticed me, but one day I know, I'll be far behind her and she'll never turn around to see me. And when that day comes, I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone and I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to write out the feelings I believe Honoka would have if she really did have a possible one sided love for Umi. I believe that she's the type of girl to grin and bear it, just like so many people in the world that hides the pain they feel. The type who would self destruct all by themselves, so that they won't hurt others in the process. Those people are the greatest, but they are also painful to be around. As they suffer in silence, the ones who notice and try everything they can to make them happy and fail, feel helpless that they can't such a wonderful person. So, that's kind of why I wanted to write this story. As you read this story, there will be much drama, angst, and so much trials to overcome, but happiness will also happen in the story.<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you stick around for more, BYE BYE!:D


	2. True Love's Kiss?

Hello everyone and I know you were all excited after reading the prologue, and so was I, so I wrote the second chapter all in one sitting. I've got quite bored of school work anyway, so I'll be ignoring that for now.

Hope you enjoy and I still don't own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Honoka POV<p>

It's a rainy day and we've all agreed to cancel today's practice because of that, Kotori-chan, Umi-chan, and I have all decided to go home together.

But I don't want to be together with her, especially since I don't have my umbrella and I'll be forced to share umbrellas with her. It would be tormenting to be so close to her and not be able to do anything, so I've decided to hide from them and take my stuff with me until I know they're both gone.

"Umi-chan, ready." I hear Kotori-chan say as I hide in the classroom closet.

"Yes, but where's Honoka?"

"Maybe she's downstairs waiting for us, I'll go check. Wait here, okay?" I hear footsteps leave the classroom and I stand to see if anyone's still there. And there is, the one person I don't want to see is standing in front of my desk waiting for me.

It hurts me to watch her stand there, waiting patiently for me, even though I don't want to go to her. Because just like Umi-chan is waiting for me who won't arrive, my love that I've been bearing will not leave me, nor will ever be returned.

I've tried so hard to let go of this love, but whenever we're together, it's as if she's hammering down my love for her and makes sure it doesn't leave me, torturing me as time goes on.

That's why I've decided to distance myself from her, if she isn't with me to hammer down my love for her, the faster I can let go and find someone else.

"Umi-chan, Honoka-chan isn't at the lockers."

"Huh, but where could she be? She couldn't have gone home, she doesn't have an umbrella."

_She's worried about me, but I don't want to be with her._ I take out my phone and text Kotori-chan.

Kotori-chan's phone rings and she checks her phone. "Umi-chan, Honoka-chan did go home, she just texted me saying that she had something to do and just ran as fast as she could to her house."

"What, she could've told us before she did. What if she gets sick from running around in the rain, she should really know better than that."

_Huh, even when I'm not around, she's still scolding me_.

"Well then, I guess there's no point of waiting here anymore, should we head home?" Umi-chan asked Kotori-chan.

"Yeah, it looks like the weather will get even worse, so we should go while we still can."

"Well, at least she got home before the weather worsened." I could hear their footsteps slowly grow quieter and once I cant hear it anymore I leave the closet.

I make my way to the window and see the two walk out of the school and head home. I watch for ten minutes and I'm sure I won't run into them if I leave now, so I head downstairs to the lockers.

_Kotori-chan was right, the weather did get worse. I wonder if they're both home already, I wouldn't want them to get sick_. I look at my phone and see that it's really late, I wouldn't want my mom to get worried so I better get home.

I prepare my stuff so that nothing would get wet and I take a deep breath before I prepared to sprint home, and as I was about to take off, an arm pulled me back and prevented me to do so.

"Honoka, don't think you can outrun the rain." I fall on my butt thanks to the person with the familiar voice who pulled me back.

"Ow, I wasn't trying to outrun the rain. I just didn't want my mom to worry about me being so late." I say to the person who pulled me as I continued to rub my aching butt.

"Sorry, if I hurt you, but I wasn't about to let you do something that would make you sick." I look to see that it was Eri-chan with her hand extended towards me.

"Eri-chan, I should've known it was you since I heard your voice." I reach for it and she helps me up.

"What, you didn't even know it was me. We've known each other for a while and you couldn't recognize me." She says to me jokingly.

"I didn't see your face Eri-chan and all I could hear was your voice, which I didn't hear that well, thanks to the rain."

"I know, I'm just joking, anyways since I could already that you don't have an umbrella, why don't we walk together to my house and I'll give you a spare one to go home with."

"Eh, how do you know that I don't have an umbrella Eri-chan?"

"You were going to run to your house in this storm, if you had one and was just going to run, I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Oh yeah, I guess that did kind of give it away."

"So, are you willing to accept my offer?"

"Well-"

"Just kidding." _Whoa, Eri-chan would leave me behind in this storm, I didn't think she was so mean,_ but then she continued to speak. "It's not as if you had a choice anyway."

Eri-chan grabs both of our stuff and hands me mine, and then links our arms together and starts walking outside the school building. She then opens her umbrella and drags me as we both walk to her house.

_Wow, I never Eri-chan could be so forceful. Linking our arms together, just to make sure I don't run home._

As we walk I notice the rain pouring even more and I was surprised that I wasn't getting wet. I then look over to Eri-chan's side and see her shoulder dripping wet and I'm both happy and upset that she would get wet for me even though it's her umbrella.

Knowing that she won't listen to me even if I tell her to make sure that she doesn't get wet from the rain, I pull our linked arms closer to one another, making us both fit in the umbrella.

My idea worked and we both weren't getting wet, but it turns out there was a downside to my idea.

"Now, you won't get wet Eri-chan." I smile towards her and it turns out we both stop walking.

"Y-yeah, that's good Honoka, b-but."

"But what?"

"P-please look at where my arm is." She blushes and looks the other way. I look at where she suggested and I find her arm in between both my breasts. I blush and strangely find my heart beating faster.

"I-it's fine, we only have to stay like this for a little longer." I say while looking at the ground. "A-and it's not like I mind, b-but do you?" I look up to meet her eyes as I ask her this.

_Wait, why am I acting like this? I thought I love Umi-chan, don't tell me I let it go of my love faster than I thought. But that's impossible I haven't even avoided her for a day and suddenly I find myself feeling attracted to Eri-chan. Love, you are one weird emotion._

"No, I don't mind at all, in fact I'm happy, wait, what am I saying?" Eri-chan just shuts up and faces the other with a flushed face, and I have to admit. I find it, cute.

We start walking once again and a awkward silence fills the air, but I don't think we mind.

As we get closer to our destination, the wind gets stronger and was strong enough to pull the umbrella out of Eri-chan's hand. Surprised by the umbrella almost hitting me, I lunge forward to avoid it where I was caught in Eri-chan's arms.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." I look and our eyes find each other. I could tell that I made a face that turned Eri-chan on because she pulled me closer to her and lifted my chin up as if she was about to kiss me. Strangely enough, I was going to let her.

_After all this time, I've loved Umi-chan, but that love always pained me instead of causing me happiness. If I'm with Eri-chan, will I finally be happy? Will I finally be loved?_

Eri-chan's lips lean in closer to mine and I closed my eyes to our kiss, the kiss that I always hoped for with Umi-chan, but would never happen. Although, doing it with Eri-chan makes my heart beat faster and I feel as if start something between us, it was interrupted by the one I'd always hope to kiss.

"Honoka!"

We hear as our lips was only a centimeter away from each other. We both turn towards her and find her frozen from shock at what was about to happen between me and Eri-chan.

"Umi-chan..." I was about to walk towards her and make sure she was okay, but before I could Eri-chan pulled me back close to her and kissed me on my lips. Stealing my very first kiss.

What I felt was happiness and relief because the way Eri-chan kissed me, I knew that she like, no loved me, which made me happier than I'd ever been. But a part of me cried, knowing that it wasn't Umi-chan and knowing that she was watching me be kissed by someone else.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds before I heard footsteps running towards and pulled us apart, and then the next thing I heard was a loud slap that could knock a person down.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Hey everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this quick update on the story and I wonder if you all knew who it was Umi slapped. Well, if you all want to know stick around for the next chapter. Please review your thoughts and tell me who you think right now, should be with Honoka.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	3. Is This Even Love?

Hello everyone and well, there's not much I have to say because I know this is later than what I had planned, but hopefully if you liked the chapter enough to overlook that. By the way, I know many of you are wondering if I just gave up on my other stories and my answer to that is no. I just haven't found the inspiration to write them yet, so in other words, it's going to take a while.

Anyways I hope you enjoy and I still do not own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Honoka POV<p>

The slap sounded like it hurt, what am I saying, it did hurt. After all, I was the one she slapped.

Umi-chan slaps me, hard, so hard I fall to the ground that was wet from the rain.

"How could you?" I see hurt in her eyes and face, the face I imagine myself always making if I couldn't hide my love for her.

_Ah, I get it, she liked Eri-chan. No wonder why she so shocked, the one she liked kissed someone else. But that person still isn't me._

"After all this time, I thought that you..." She continued, but she was so quiet I could't hear her, especially not in this torrent of rain. I hold the cheek that she slapped all her might with.

"Sorry Umi-chan, I-I didn't know." _That you liked Eri-chan, if I did I could've let this go a long time ago._ I look at her apologetically.

She looks into my eyes and then closes her own before facing Eri-chan.

_She's going to confess right now, I guess I can't have Umi-chan and I can't have Eri-chan either. I guess love just hates me._ I get up and try to leave to what I believe will turn into a confession, but what happened next was beyond my imagination.

Umi-chan hit Eri-chan right in the face, even harder than she hit me. In fact, looking at the way she hit Eri-chan, it looked like she went easy on me.

"How dare you, even after I confided in you? I thought I could trust you!" I hear Umi-chan say to her and then she looks at me. She grabs my hand and attempts to drag me with her, but Eri-chan, who is stronger than Umi-chan, pulls me and I immediately fall towards her where she catches me into her arms.

"What do you think you're doing Eri?" Umi-chan is clearly pissed, but Eri-chan is still calm.

"I should ask you the same thing."

"I'm taking Honoka home, obviously."

"I can do that, so there's no need for you to stay."

"And why is it that you get to take her home?"

"Because Honoka is mine."

"What made her yours?!"

"Because I could be honest about my feelings, while you continue to hurt the one you said you loved." Umi-chan became silent after that and Eri-chan just sighed before picking up our stuff and the umbrella and began leading me to her house.

I looked back to Umi-chan who just continued to stand still in this pouring rain. A part of me wanted to run to her and take her home before she gets sick, but another part of me wanted to go with Eri-chan.

I was torn on making that decision, but it was actually chosen for me.

Umi-chan ran towards us and snatched me from Eri-chan and quickly took my bag as well. She then ran towards her house with me in tow. Eri-chan was going make chase, but probably gave up on doing so. After all, Eri-chan may be stronger, but Umi-chan is much faster.

* * *

><p>Getting to Umi-chan's didn't take as long as it usually did, probably because she wanted to run from Eri-chan and get out of the rain.<p>

We're both standing at the doorway of Umi-chan's house, and as I was about to suggest going to my own home, she had something different in mind.

"You should go take a shower, or else you'll get a cold. I'll get you some clothes to change into and dry your uniform once you've taken them off."

"But what about you?"

"I'll join you as soon as I've prepared everything." She walked to her room to probably get our clothes ready, so I walk to the bath by myself.

_We've been friends for so long, that it feels as if I've lived here all my life._ I think to myself as I've fully taken off my clothes and entered the warm bath.

_But, what happened earlier? I've never seen Umi-chan be so angry at someone, I'm even more surprised to find that it was focused on Eri-chan. But, why did Eri-chan say those things to Umi-chan?_ As I continue to contemplate about the events that just took place earlier, the door to the bath slides open and Umi-chan enters.

I immediately turn red after seeing her naked. Sure, I've seen her naked plenty of times, but someone else was also in the bath, so I had someone else to stare at besides her.

"U-Umi-chan!"

"W-what?" She says calmly, but from the blush I see on her face, she is obviously embarrassed.

"Why are you taking a bath?"

"I said I would join you after I've finished, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah, but I didn't think you were serious about that?" As I look the other way with my face completely red, Umi-chan took that chance to get closer.

"You're not getting dizzy, are you? You're getting really red, maybe you've been here too long." As if she didn't know that she was the reason that I'm feeling this way. So I turn my face towards her voice and find that she's only a few centimeters from me.

The blush on my face spread throughout my whole body as I felt it heating up from the closeness and the cleavage that I was "not" staring at. I quickly turn my head away from that view that would kill by a nosebleed.

"Honoka, are you okay?" She cups my face and makes me stare into her beautiful, big brown eyes that just drew me in.

"Umi-chan..." I don't know why, but even though I haven't confessed to her yet, I felt that was the perfect time to kiss her.

I place my left hand gently on the right side of her neck and pull her closer. I close my eyes as we move closer for our kiss.

_I'm a horrible person for taking Umi-chan's first kiss like this, and also doing this when I already kissed Eri-chan just a little while ago. No, I'm not a horrible person. I'm the worst._

Before I actually kiss her, I open my eyes to find Umi-chan's eyes also closed.

_She looks so innocent, I can't do this to her._

I stop myself and move her gently back a bit.

"I-I think we should get out, don't you-" As I was about to get out of the bath, Umi-chan pulled me back and kissed me gently on my lips.

I was ecstatic that I was finally kissing the girl I've loved for so many years, but... _Why do I feel like crying?_

_Umi-chan is, Umi-chan is kissing me?! No way this is a dream, right? This can't be happening, but is it?_

The blurred vision I had from the steam of the bath and the steam coming from my face, was slowly starting to clear up. Thanks to it clearing up I saw Umi-chan and knew it was real, way real after I saw her body again.

_So she is kissing me, finally after all these years it finally happened. But I guess none of this wouldn't have happened if me and Eri-chan, Eri-chan... Why does my chest tighten when I think about Eri-chan and what happened between us earlier, am I actually in love with her? Was what I was feeling earlier, not just in the heat of the moment?_

Eri's face started appearing in my mind and every time it did, I felt hurt. As if I was betraying her, as don't want this and even though I do. As my confusion grew, I felt my eyes swelling from the tears I was holding back and I could no longer bear to kiss Umi-chan with Eri-chan flooding my mind and invading my heart.

As I was about to pull back from our kiss because of the confusion and pain that I was feeling, Umi-chan broke our kiss first. Her next words though shocked me so much that I froze.

"I love you, I've always loved you." With that being said, she kissed me once again, a deeper kiss than the last one. But before the kiss became to deep for us to part from, she said one more thing to me before kissing me hungrily once again. "And I'll never let you go or let anyone else have you."

* * *

><p>Hey and I hope this was as good as you all expected, please don't hate me for making Umi punch the day lights out of Eri, if it makes any of feel any better it was only one punch and from what she didm she may have deserved it. I'm not really sure, but it fitted well in the story, so it happened, so just deal with that moment of minor violence. Anyways, if you liked it and have any comments about the story, please review.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	4. You and I, or Her

I'll skip the usual introduction and go right to the story. I still don't own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Umi-chan kisses me hungrily and lovingly, at first it was just kissing, but then things began heating up.<p>

She began to touch my body and she stopped kissing my lips and began sucking on my neck. She went lower and lower until she reached my breasts.

Umi-chan touched it and I yelped when she did. "Eep!"

"That was a really cute voice." She then began to fondle my leftbreast and suck on the right one.

"U-Umi-chan'... S-s-stop..." I said being weakneed to her touch and kisses.

"Do you really want me to?" she looked into to my eyes and asked. Her eyes were like a predator whose found an injured prey. "Because it looks like you want me to go even further."

Her right hand started to move from my left breast to my stomach, and finally it reached my hips, but it still continued to move down.

I knew where it was headed.

"U-Umi-chan! S-stop!" I try to stop her, but she sucks on my breast again and my body gives up in pleasure.

She stops sucking on my breast for a second to say. "You're the one who needs to stop resisting."

Her hand begins to trail down once again and I'm a bit scared as she gets closer, but something saves me.

"Umi, I'm home... Is Honoka here too?" I saw it as a chance to stop and I broke our kiss.

"Y-yes, I'm here too!"

"Are you both in the bath?" I heard her footsteps outside the bath.

"Yes, but I'm almost done and I'll head home afterwards."

"Okay then, but you could stay back for dinner at least." I move out from the bath and head to where Umi left clothes for me, I quickly put it on. Before Umi-chan could stop me from leaving, I'm fully clothed and I open the door and go outside the bath.

"That's okay, but do you mind if I could borrow one of your umbrella?"

"Sure, but are you sure you don't want to stay."

"Yes, I'm fine." I grab my stuff, put on my shoes, and grab the umbrella. "I'll be on my way now. I'll get my uniform some other day." I open the door and then the umbrella, I sprinted to my house as fast as I could, just in case she comes after me.

I make it back in record time and I head straight to my room. I jump into my bed and lie down for a while.

_What could've happen if Umi-chan's mom didn't come when she didn't? Would I actually have let her do it? Why did my heart keep hurting when I thought about Eri-chan?_

I close my eyes and I try to forget about everything that happened today, but I didn't know the next day would be even worse.

* * *

><p>The the next day comes and there is a tension between Eri-chan and Umi-chan. We didn't have practice because it was raining again, so when it was time to go home. Things started to get out of hand again.<p>

Kotori-chan went home earlier than me and Umi-chan because there was something she forgot to do at her house. So, the only ones left in the classroom was Umi-chan and I.

"Honoka, are you ready?" Umi-chan asked me when I've finished preparing. I was about to answer her when Eri-chan walked into the room.

"Honoka, do you mind if we go home together?" Eri-chan asks me as if Umi-chan wasn't even there and what happened between her and Umi-chan never happened.

"Sorry, but she's going home with me?"

"Really, who decided you or her?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have a tendency to decide things for Honoka?"

"I can do that because we've been friends for a long time that I know her well enough to decide certain things without and she will still enjoy it. Unlike you, who isn't close to her nor have you known her as long as I have."

"You don't need to know or be with someone for a long time in order to know a lot about them, in fact when I've noticed something that I'm sure you've never noticed about her."

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Pain, pain that you caused."

The room turns silent after Eri-chan's last words in their argument and Umi-chan's face looks a bit sad and I see her tightening her grip on her right hand.

Before she was about to say anything, I speak up before things became violent again. "Sorry, but I can't go home with either of you. I have things to do today and I'll be busy because of it so I can't hang out with you two."

As soon as I told them that, they look like someone shot them both.

"Oh I see, I guess it can't be helped then." Eri-chan said while trying to keep her composure, but being very horrible at it.

"Maybe we can go home some other time then." Umi-chan did better at keeping her composure, but her eyes revealed what she tried to hide.

"Yeah, sorry you two." I say as I walk out of the room and then run out of the building, but I don't forget to use the umbrella Yukiho put in my bag.

I run, but it's not to my house. I run and I run, and my heart tightens every step I take. But it's not because I'm getting tired, it's because I'm currently running away from Eri-chan and Umi-chan's feelings and I'm hurting them.

_But I'm feeling hurt as well. That's why __I need to talk to someone about, I need to talk to her about it. I know she'll hear me out and help me figure things out._

And so, I run faster towards her house, in hopes of getting this all worked out with her help. Little did I know, things would get even more complicated there.

* * *

><p><em>I feel bad lying to Umi-chan and Eri-chan, but I can't be with them right now, not while my heart can't make up it's mind up yet.<em> So, I go to the one person I can tell anything to and talk to her about it.

I've arrived at her house and I knock. It didn't take long for her to open the door and let me in, considering I knock a certain way that she always remember now.

"Honoka-chan, what's wrong?"

"Kotori-chan, I..." Before I could even tell her what's wrong, I break down into tears already.

"H-Honoka-chan!" I run inside towards her and hug her, but it turns out I kind of tackled her so we both end up falling to the ground. Although, I continuously cry in her arms.

Instead of continuing to ask me what's wrong, she does something that makes me feel even better. She holds me closer and begins to gently rub my back, it made me start to relax.

_Only Kotori-chan can do this for me, I'm so glad I came to her for help. I don't know how the others would've reacted if they saw me act like this towards them. It seems that Kotori-chan could always make me relax._

I stop crying and she continues to rub my back to help keep me relaxed. I get up and face her, but she kept the distance between us close by continuing to hug me. Although for some reason, I didn't mind.

"Feeling better," she asks me in kind and gentle voice as she moves the hair that was covering my eyes a bit.

"Yes, Kotori-chan, you always make me feel better." I didn't see it, but she turned from my compliment.

"O-oh, I'm glad I can do that for you. Anyways, what was the problem?"

"Oh, can we talk about that a little later. Let me be relaxed even just for a little longer." I pull her closer in our warm embrace.

"H-Honoka-chan..." She also pulls me closer tighter, and the warmth emitting from body makes feel like I'm in complete bliss. The way she was holding me lovingly in her arms, tells me something that I'll ask her about later.

Our hug lasts for a few minutes and we separate from each other.

"Should we talk in my room instead of the entrance of my house?"

I nod and she waits until I get up before we head to her room. We reach her room and we sit on her bed.

It's quiet for a bit before she finally asks me.

"Honoka-chan... What's wrong?" She wipes away the leftover tears in my eyes gently and then caresses my face with kind and caring eyes that stares into my own.

"Kotori-chan..."

"What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For being here with me." Her whole face turns red and I make it even worse by hugging her tightly. At first she was hesitant to hug back, but after a while she gently wrapped her arms around me.

"I'll always be here, especially when you need me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I believe, but..."

"But what?"

"Why?" She seemed confused by the question. "Why would you do so much just for me?" I know the answer, the real answer, but I wonder if she would actually say it.

"Because, because we're best friends Honoka-chan."

"I see."

"Are you ready to talk now?" I nod and then I take a deep breath before telling her everything.

* * *

><p>"I-I see, so something like that happened yesterday." I could see the pain in her eyes and I'm hurt as well. It's just something about Kotori-chan feeling dejected that makes me upset and enraged, someone like her should never feel like that.<p>

"Yes, and I'm so confused because my heart is overjoyed, but in anguish whenever I'm with one of them. I try to think about what I should do, but I'm so lost."

"Well, you should try to figure out who makes you happier and maybe that person is the one you love the most. You should be careful though, because depending on who you choose someone could get hurt."

I see it in her eyes and I know for sure what she's thinking. _I really wished you felt the same about me because I'm in pain as well._

I hug her and at first she doesn't know why, but she hugs me anyway. I tighten the hug and she does the same.

_What can I do to make her happy? How can I make you smile?_

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." I continue to repeat those two words.

"Honoka-chan... What are you sorry about?"

"What I did to you."

"What did you do to me?"

"I hurt you, I'm still hurting you and I've been causing you pain for a long time now."

"Honoka-chan you never-" I interrupt her.

"Don't lie to me anymore Kotori-chan. I know."

"K-know what?"

"I know how you feel."

"I think you're thinking too much about things, why don't you relax for a bit?" She tries to leave, but I grab her.

"Please don't pretend as if nothing's wrong." I wrap my arms around her neck and sit on her lap that way she can't run away from me. "Please tell me the truth."

"..." She tries to say something, but she swallows the words that were coming out and looks away.

I grab her chin and make her face me. "Kotori-chan... Do you love me?"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, sorry this took a while, but the Honoka event started and I want my idolized Honoka. So, if you liked it or had some comments, please review.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


	5. Take Me

Okay, everyone I'm finally back with an update!^.^ Anyways before you all start reading, I'm wondering if I should make a multi-chapter oneshot stories based on pairings. I feel like I can put out more stories for you guys to read and enjoy that way. It was just an idea, tell me if you guys want me to, so I'll get started on it right away and update every few days(I'll be able to update faster because I don't have to continue on with the plot.)

Also, this chapter is a vey high T rating, nearly touching the M, but not quite there yet, so don't read if you don't like those.

* * *

><p>"Do you love me Kotori-chan?"<p>

"W-Wha, where'd you get that idea Honoka-chan?"

"Kotori-chan... Please tell me the truth." I look into her eyes and she finds my eyes, once she does I know that she'll tell me the truth.

"...Y-yes."

"How long have you loved me?"

"E-ever since we were kids, I've noticed my feelings for you were a bit different that's what I felt for others and when we grew older I find out that it was love."

"I see..."

_So she was hurting from what I was telling her earlier, I really am the worst._

"Sorry Kotori-chan, I didn't know until now."

"It's okay, I kind of didn't want to confess yet until I was ready. But after hearing what Umi-chan and Eri-chan did to you, I'm more than ready to confess properly."

"Ehh?"

"Honoka-chan, I love you." Kotori-chan then drew me closer to her lips and I closed my eyes as she did.

After a while, the soft and gentle kiss I was expecting with Kotori-chan didn't happen, so I opened my eyes.

"Kotori-chan, how come-"

"Because I don't want to force a kiss on you like Eri-chan and Umi-chan, I'll do it if I get your permission."

I giggle from her answer and smile. I pull her closer and tease her for a bit.

"Are you sure? It doesn't excite when you think about holding me down and while looking down on me... You'll force a kiss on my lips and make me yours..." The last part I whisper seductively in her ear.

She gulps nervously. "N-n-no, no it doesn't." I notice she's shaking and I feel like she got turned on and I giggle once again.

I go close to her again and kiss her briefly on the lips. "So, what would you do if I do give permission." I wrap my arms around her neck and pull her down to the bed and she ends up on top of me.

_For some reason, when I'm with Kotori-chan all my pain and troubles go away and my heart is alright once again. Even when I think about Umi-chan or Eli-chan, I feel alright._

I stare into Amber eyes and she stares back in surprise of the current situation. I gave her a genuine smile as my approval and she leans closer and plants a passionate kiss upon my lips.

As our lips touch, my heart flutters with happiness, not anguish. _Isn't this how love is supposed to feel like, a happy and uplifting feeling, not a hurtful heartbreaking one._

Kotori-chan just continues to kiss me gently, but passionately, making sure to be not too forceful. As she continues to do so, my phone starts to ring and we are to focused in our deep kiss to even care.

We continue to kiss and we don't part until really have to breathe. When we part from each, we stay close to each other and start to pant onto one another, sharing the steaming breath exiting our mouths and enticing us to start once again.

Kotori gives me a chaste kiss and then another one before she talks, but before she could really talk, I bite her lower lip to keep the kiss going on a little longer.

"Honoka-chan, I love you, I've always loved and I'll love you more than anyone ever could. I will fight for your love because I know only I can make you happy. After all, weren't we best friends first even before we met Umi-chan."

"Kotori-chan..."

_Her words remind me that love isn't always easy, sometimes it has to be fought for, taken, and stolen. Oh yeah, life is like that too, considering that my two best friends and Senpai is in love with me._

"I know everything about you. What you like, what you dislike, and what you want..." She moves close to my left ear. "And even though we've never done it, I know where you'd feel good the most. Like here for example..."

Her hand goes to a dangerous area of my body and I don't want her to say what I know will come next.

"See, you're so wet already Honoka-chan." She said and I'm fully red from embarrassment, but I know exactly what to do to get back at her.

I reach for hand and place her entire hand on it and I say cutely with slightly teary eyes. "I-it's all because of you Kotori-chan... It all started when you kissed, I've been like this ever since."

Even though it might've been going to far, I did something that i didn't know that would make her lose her sanity. I put her hand inside and she touched it directly.

"S-see, it's even worse inside. It's all coming out because of what you're doing right now. You have to take responsibility alright."

Her face and entire body is just frozen in place and I start giggling.

"Ehehe, you fell for it Kotori-chan, I'm just joking." I tried to move her hand out of there, but it wouldn't seem to budge, so I look at her face to find her looking serious and I gulp nervously.

"This is serious Honoka-chan, I have to take care of this right now." She moves her finger and places it at the entrance and I flinch in pleasure as she does. "It's okay Honoka-chan, I will take responsibility and 'take care' of your problem."

I try to say something, but she kisses me to silence me and her finger teases me inside. I feel an enormous amount of pleasure enter and spread throughout my body and I give in to it.

When I thought she would finally enter it, she ends the kiss and looks deeply into my eyes and asks. "Can I?"

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hope you guys enjoyed this because the next chapter may be rated M or not. Depending on which I think will be better for the plot, because I'm winging this story right now. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and review your thoughts, concerns, and a possible pairing for the first chapter of my oneshot stories. THE FIRST REVIEW GETS THE PRIZE OF BEING THE CHOSEN PAIRING IF IT IS MENTIONED IN THE REVIEW.<p>

Thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
